


VFD: Hunt for the Sugar Bowl

by Hyrule_hero24



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) RPF, A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_hero24/pseuds/Hyrule_hero24
Summary: In a world of turmoil, two unlikely guys - a lowly farmer Hay Hay Denny and a play boy figure Kale B. - are recruited to start fires by Olaf and V.F.D. Are they the good guys or bad guys, and who are the womens they will meet along the way? The action, mystery, and romanced will tug at all characters as they journey to discover them-selves.





	1. ARC 1: THE BAD BEGINNINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - so the format is a little different than I like. I am collabing with a "friend" Hayden to try to help him get some good content out there, so you will see who is writing what. I can not control what he says, and I am leaving the behind-the-senes dialogue of us talking (showing in parentheses) so you can see what I am having to deal with honestly. Again I can not control what he say but he is an incel piece of garbage but I invited some other actually good writers to help too maybe balance the - less desireable - aspeckts. We written a lot in one sitting - but were forced to split it into chapters but I suggest reading chapters 1-8 all at once

**HAYDEN:** (Remind me why were doing this again.)

**CALEB: ** (Because I am thining I was really mean to you so we are trying to be friends because my girl-friend rebecca is talking to you for some reason)

**HAYDEN: ** (Oh yeah Rebeca I, am talking to her some cause shes not a bitch slut like alot of the other girls you know, she understands my pain and even ask’s if we can go to the Joker movie together, the three of us yeah.)

**CALEB: ** (Ok well she hasnt not told me that (also its rebecca with too cs) so Im confused might talk to her later unless shes talking to you what the fuck???)

**HAYDEN:** (No its not cheat unless she brakes up with you first lol, anyway uh you were pretty exited to do this Series of unfortunate advents right? Whats your caractar gonna be like? Hopefully not shoe-hrorned sjw force diversity yeah??)

**CALEB: ** (Well I wante to putting a black character so)

**HAYDEN: ** (Is the black-ness even relevent to the story tho lol.)

**CALEB: ** (Were u even relevant to ur story lol)

**HAYDEN:** (O.k so your fuckin gonna have to stop with the agro if you want this tow ork cause obviously, i was relevent to the story I save the world and what do you do in youre story? Lazy self inserts with Maters sword much. O.k but look lets not drag this on so dont try to get the last world or something. My caracters named Hay Hay Denny hes a farmer.)

**CALEB: ** (Fine I wont taking the last word your just making it really hard be-cause your being bitchy but not my probem let just get along also I dont like that name. My character is Kale B. hes a average guy blonde hair)

**HAYDEN:** (oh cool Kale, hes a farmer too?)

**CALEB: ** (Why the f*** would he be a framer)

**HAYDEN:** (Lets be alittle more mature cock gobbler) O.k so the story starts wtih Hay Hay Denny also knowed as Farmer denny wistling outside his farm unfortunate that his wife die’s many years before now hes single for good. Driving past the farms truck filled of topless woman cause here, in the cuntry theres no reason to really cover up, now Farmer denny wistles to them and they scretch and call him prevert is that fucked up or what.

**CALEB: ** (Ok only cok-gobbler I know is Calvin for you but I herd he cant find youres cause its too small hahaha anyway also none of this pervy incel shit better end up in here ok or we WILL have a problem remember my chapter I rote about you) Ok my character is in the truck with all the topless women all flirting with me I have made most of them preganant becuase they like me I am very tough. I am makin gfun you for being alone me and all my women.

**HAYDEN:** (Dont bring Calvin or that dipshit Earnest into this ether. Also if your so good with woman explane why Rebeca tells me your socio-path.) Now suddenly from no where the V.F.D helicopters swoosh in from nothing and lunch missles at the truck and then Farmer Denny use’s grapple hook to save Kale B from the boom… for some fuckng resin and the sluts are ablaze. Now the helicopters landing and its Count olaf sniggering fingers lock “Well well well were looking for more recrutes to the fire starting faction of V.F.D may be your join?”

**CALEB: ** (Hey dude its a joke haha) What Farmer Denny cannt see is that I have pulled two of the “sluts” who are hapen to be very nice women with me when he hookshotted me from the explosion, they are naming Tammy and Shana and they want to be my girl-friend but they kind of vomit when they see farmer although they are grateful. Count Olaf ogles them and says “ooh bee boobee your in dude especially with acesories like those” and so I hop in the hele and we high five.


	2. GEARING UP

**HAYDEN:** (Well I didnt fucking laugh.) O.k but hoping into the heli I hop in and Farmer Denny doesnt look happy but Count olaf says “recrutement to being Fire Starting side you must do evil things so toss two people out of the chopper”! Not wanting to fail Count olaf Farmer Denny do what he has to do and turns to Tammy and Shana- “By the way Im Farmer Denny” “We have boyfreinds” they both say intitled bitches. Denny shoved them out and there corps splat the ground. Count olaf gives Denny a gold star.

**CALEB: ** (DUDE you cant kill my bichtes like that fuck you they are my characters??) So falling, Shana manage to short hop off Tammy back in to my arms tammy falls faster make splats big enough for two people I look at the count and the Farmer cunt “Touch my womens again (referring to Rebecca mind you) and it will be the lasting thing you think of” Then shana scream “Look babe that building!” and sticks out of the ocean there is a island shape of an eye - the new fire VFD head-quaters. Wow, looking damn cool we all gasp in the hele.

**HAYDEN:** (Look its not a sexism thing just trying to keep the caractar roster simple its already hard to keep up only reading the wiki and not reading any of the books) Waking to the island its already bad busyness suddenly a man walking up looks like tropical Santa claus accept without the big sack, I mean toy sack who knows how big his ball sac is “well well well new recruits to the V.F.D but sad to say this is a virgin friendly zone,” locking up Shana the guords taken Shana away witch i respect “Your V Card Hayden” as Ishmel, the Santa guy gives me a V.F.D card, “dont worry your actual V Card wont last long here.” Looking around all sorts of female virgins are walking around who under stand my struggle. Their nice like Rebeca.

**CALEB: ** (THIS IS NOT INCEL SHIT LEAVE MY WOMEN ALONE) As Shana is being take away, she does not look scared we know this is all part of the plan after all haha.I look at Hay Hay he is starring right at ishmels dick and I just bet hes a fucking faggot like my bro hope they dont get to-gether. Oh god. Count Olaf look at me, giving me a shiner V.F.D. card with speshal access to more women than Hayden. “Listen Kale, we have our first mission we have asigned and we need you to take that plop of a farmer with you”. “I wont let you down sir I say turn to Hay Hay.

**HAYDEN:** (Look i told your brother I was sorry.) Mean while nearby Shana is hanging up side down and getting water boarded you can tell she is a REAL prisoner and not some sort of hided plan now anyway, looking to Ishmeal I say “damn Shana stinks” Ismeal laughs “oh thats just the Very Fishy Dinner” looking over we see the Very Fishy Dinner grilling on a grill, nice isnt it. Whipering to me “we lie to Caleb to make him fill like a better agent just now hes Rank 3 and your Rank 7 witch is 4 places above him now keep him inline.” Nodding I nod “Whats the mission chef”? “O.k you have to find the suger bowl which is being keeped in the Hotel Denouncement.” (I think i spell it right but spellings tough for me yknow)

**CALEB: ** Again, Hay Hay seeing Shana get boarded and Ish wispers to him, but all the while every-one is winking at each other try nt to laugh be-cause hay is so stupid falling for it but whatever grunts will be grunts haha fuckers. Me with my level 9 access card swipes in a slot, openeing secret plans hayden cant see. A full layout of hotel DENOUMENT. Hay stumbles in farting like a naste ass, every-one wunders why hes even here but we all really know. Ha. “Be careful” Olaf saying, the sugar bowl is guarded by some Very Fine Denoumet-employees youll need this special gaget. He handing me a small gun, and Hay Hay got a single rope. 

**HAYDEN:** (You keep mispelling Denouncement) Now looking over i quickly scan my Level 10 access card to reveal the plans showing how Shanas gonna actually get sent to super max prison later on, huh funny that fool Calebs thinking hes a hero as usual. Now grinnin I slap that rope against my knee like a sluts butt gettin spanked in a porno and the rope trans-forms into a mega gun even bigger then calebs gun huh. No suprise my “guns” bigger then his tho. “O.k lets head out” and back into Olafs copter we get and secs (not like that lol) later were at the Hotel denouncement ready to get the sugar bowl. Game time


	3. THE HOTEL STAFF

**CALEB: ** (Hey Hayden, just a reminder that IM IN CHARGE. So stop messing with my Shana characer I having big plans for her but you keep fucking ever-thing like normal except you have never fucking nothing becuase you are a gross incel perv haha. So stop ok you have a rope Shana is not going to max prison and you are level 7 ok) Olaf, correcting Hay saying he is level 7 and only has a rope not gun, but winks at me and my VFD card goes up to level 11, we hop back in the hele but there is not enough room for Hay Hay - he will have to find another way. We take off, Hays fat blubbering in the wind he falls over probably poop his pants haha squealing like a pig fuck hahahaha wow. We all laugh, landing at the hotel DENOUMENT it was a 1 hour fly we dont stop laughing the hole time. 

**HAYDEN:** (again pretty sure its denouncement ok?) But then stepping from experimenting V.F.D wormhole also knowed as a Very Fantastical Doorway i step out reveling that this wormhole is only allowed using for V.F.D ranks Level 12 and up (Im Level 12 in a twist.) “Ahhhhh feels good going in and out of that hole” winking as I flick Calebs nose making him scream in shock and trip over wow, what a bitch his light up skechers brighting up with baby lights and not like afterglow either. Count olaf is empress but secretly on my side the hole time. Now we walk up to Hotel Denouncement and all sorts of slut girls are running around carrying luggidge “Can I hold your package sir?” one says to me, “well I guess you can this time.”

**CALEB: ** (Hey hayden, I think it will do you good to work with womens so I have asked two (Rebecca and another friend) to come in please dont being gross.) 

**HAYDEN: ** (Oh o.k Rebecas pretty cool but who else?)

**CHLOE:** (Sigh, I wasn’t expecting to see  _ him _ here, but I’m willing to do this for you, Caleb, given that you’ve given me so many good reviews on my stories. Let’s see how this goes…) Suddenly, walking herself out of the front doors of the most wonderful establishment which was spelled the Hotel Denouement, given that it was a reference to an integral element of the :stageplay, was a new stranger. She was like a bellhop, except she was a woman, wearing fishnet tights in a more reserved sort of way, giving a smile to all the agents who had just arrived. “Hello, my name is Klo, and I’m going to take you to your rooms, okay?”

**HAYDEN:** (Are you for fucking real)

**CALEB: ** (Dude write with you is kinda bad haha I need  _ good  _ writers like Chloe and obvusly my girl)

**REBECCA: ** (Ok guys hi! Doing this for Caleb so pleeease dont judge me to hard! Lets all be respectful) Standing in the shadows, stood a woman about six feet tall, sulking and spying on the newest VFD agents. One, handsome, blonde, she felt attracted to, the other still equally handsome but maybe not so much natural attraction but everyone deserves to be treated fairly. She knew what her mission was, and as the bellhop girl grabbed their bags, she followed in the shadows trying to figure out what room they were sleeping in and plotting the best way in. 

**HAYDEN: ** (Oh hi Rebecca :) Nice to see you precipitating in the RP with us but not so sure about Chloe she cause’s alot of trouble for every one in the past shouldnt you be at home reading your catholic bible lol. Bible thumping slut were all here the storys that you cheat on Ernest how typical.)

**CHLOE:** (Those are just nasty rumors, given that there’s no truth.)

**HAYDEN:** (Whatever) Suddenly tripping over a suitcase i land my face into the hidden girls decent tits in embarasment “Oh my” and leaping back up blushing “Im so sorry” to Rebeca not knowing who it was, apologizing just as frends of coarse.

**CALEB: ** Seeing Hay Hay purposefully perv trip in to that hot womans breasts, I run over pulling her away. She look at me, thankful and with love in her eyes - little do I know shes the one trying to kill me but that plot will develop soon enough. I see her slip out a dagger, but I cress her hand smooth like she blush.


	4. DRAMA IN THE HALLS

**REBECCA: **(Hey guys um could you please not talk about my “decent tits” or “hot womans breasts” dont mean to be a buzzkill but its kinda disrespectful) My main objective is compromised, but in my mind I seem to have another objective forming that will make my main one twice as hard: love. Knowing I cannot spend much time with this sultry VFD agent I slink into the shadows using my (Caleb what was it?)

**CALEB: **(You have a device that lets you blend in to shadows like Vivian from Paper Mario TTYD)

**REBECCA: **My shadow scepter to dissapear from view… for now!

**HAYDEN:** (Oh my god you and that stupid fucking ghost from that game and i remind you again this better not be reference to that plajerism story about the Polar express if you even remember that piece of dog shit. God knows youre audiances dont) Me not taking any more of this bull shit walks up to the hotel sweet the bellhops are given us and slams the door in Calebs face maybe he can find his own weigh in just like he makes me use portal to get here on my own. Fucking asshole now its your turn to get fucked (defiantly not literally, haha.)

**CHLOE:** “Um, okay…?” Given that this person called Hayden is acting like a little bitch, there’s little to be said about it, but I’m already taking a liking to the other woman, who’s name was Rebecca, and the pocket Bible in her pants pocket makes me realize she’s a fellow Christian as well. It seemed like we were both devout purveyors of the greatest literature in the world. (By the way, Rebecca, thanks for coming to Sunday school with me as of recent, even if your boyfriend is a little too rambunctious to bother waking up in the mornings, given that he stays up all night watching YouTube videos, or something like that, haha.)

**REBECCA: **(Oh Chloe! He has his ups and his downs, but overall he really is such a good boyfriend to me. He gets a little jealous sometimes but you know not everyones perfect! But yes I very much loved reading that book, my grandparents used to take me to church when I was little and it brought back fond memories, maybe we can go again? We should bring Caleb too! Might help with his morning grumpies ;) Love your writing by the way!)

**HAYDEN:** (Rebecca dont trust this Chloe chick shes gonna turn you just like all the other girls are and i wanted to preserve you so your not turn into feminist trash.)

**CHLOE: **(For fuck’s sake.)

**REBECCA: **(Oh Hayden, youre so cute I appreciate you looking out for me. I think I can handle on my own but if I start to slip towards the, um, undesirable ways you speak of I beg you to help me.)

**HAYDEN:** (Do your really think Im cute.)

**CALEB: **(You fuck she thinks Im cute haha she sits in my lap as I type we made out for like 10 minute while you try to dispose of my fake girl Shana you fuck haha. Also funny we 6 pages in and I already have maybe 4 love interest and you have none? Ha gay if you ask me, I can say that non-offensive too. Get it together bro haha and fuck off my girl while I fuck on haha get it)

**REBECCA: ** (Caleb please, I do like you but we did not make out and we have not had “intercourse” just to make that clear! And of course youre cute Hayden, but remember I am with Caleb lets please be civil!)

  
**CHLOE:** (Rebecca, it’s good you’ve been listening to me, and not giving in to the pressure of performing sexual acts before a Christian marriage, given that such a thing is sinful; if you and Caleb manage to make this work and have a wedding, then maybe then you can consider it. Just another reason to come to Sunday school, except for you, Hayden. Pastor John told me you are not welcome in our church.)


	5. LEMONIES ASSAULT

**HAYDEN:** (Look can we advance the fucking story already damn.) Suddenly busting from the sealing was a writer looking guy writing a book in one hand and with the sugar bowl were looking for in the other. He looks like a Chad making me want to puke “Well well well looks like Ive already got the sugar bowl you fucking vigins”. (Recently confirmed by Rebeca in Calebs case lmao) “Whore you.” I said to him. “My names Lemony snicket and after so much research of the sugar bowl ive found it in the rebuilded Hotel denouncement,” reaching over he bitch slapped Klo across the cheeks (not the cheeks she probably would of liked.)

**CHLOE:** Catching his hand I tossed him to the ground.

**HAYDEN:** (Its not that simple, make her undo it Caleb)

**CALEB: ** (Fine, also Rebecca you really think hes cute haha really???) Lemony hand fly throughthe air - caleb sees time slow like witch time slow hearing the heartbeats of the poor bellgirl Klo, so knowing what I am to do I reach out fast reflexes that only a VFD agent level 12 has and stop the hand. Lemony screeches, but I am to busy staring at Klo I feel heat between us she is kinda CUTE after all. But what about the other girl? Maybe it is nothig but I swear I thought we had something? Lemony comes with his other hand - grabben then virgin farmer I push him in the way, bitch slapped on his butt cheeks he gets hard I tell. Gross. Looks like the battle is on, the music changes. 

**CHLOE:** (Haha, take that, Farmer Denny.)

**HAYDEN: ** (Who the fuck is farmer denny)

**CHLOE:** (Your blatant self insert, dipshit.)

**HAYDEN:** (Yeah o.k little Ms Given) Now GIVEN that I was so tough and GIVEN that i wasnt done yet I grabbed Lemonies leg and GIVEN his leg is attached to his body I swooshed him around and GIVEN i smashed him into the wall like a sluts pussy gets smashed at a hore house hes out for the count.

**CHLOE:** (Fine, I can take the hint. This was really uncalled for. Given is a good word for professional-tier writing, but since you can’t criticize me in a constructive manner, fine. I just won’t use it again. I hope you’re fucking happy.) Lemony suddenly punched Hayden across the face; provided he was so helpless, he fell instantly.

**REBECCA: ** (Hey honey can we talk Im so sorry I dont know what I said but I promise youre my one and only ok lets talk later but can we please focus on the story? I was excited you wanted me in here and I am doing my best!)

**CALEB: ** (Ok)

**REBECCA: ** Watching from the shadows, Vanessa watched as her boss got pummeled by the three VFD agents and knew in her heart she should help. Apparating from the shadows, she burst forth majestically stopping a well swung punch from Hay Hay. Grabbing his arm, she skillfully disarmed him, tying him down with the rope him struggling with mercy. Klo came next, swinging but I backflip away kicking her in the face. Kaleb runs forward, I see him rear back, but he cannot punch. Nor can I stop him. I look at Lemony, and them him longingly, and drag Lemony away into the shadows. 

**HAYDEN:** (O.k no offences Rebeca but its good to know that Lemony is a man and your a female so bioloicaly speaking its pretty unlikey that your able to drag him away cause men are heavyer and stronger and females are usually week.)   


**REBECCA: ** (Sorry Hayden, Caleb can I do that with my powers)

**CALEB: ** (Yeah I guess ha fuck off Hayden with your incel shit)

**CHLOE: ** (Can I have permission to deck his character’s incel face across the face?)

**HAYDEN:** (Socetal double standards may stop me from hit back in the IRL but dont except me to fucking hold back now that were in the RP world bitch.)

**CALEB:** (Chloe your allowed to do what you think is good for the story ;)

**CHLOE:** Provided that I was so exhausted with the miserable incel’s sexist horse shit, I prepared my fist, readying a most detestable punch, and flung the fist into Hayden’s face. Immediately, teeth and blood showered all over the place, (reference to the Haunting Express: Vivian’s Reckoning, which I know Hayden loves SO much,) and he fell unconscious.

**HAYDEN:** (I hate that story, also that punch didnt happen) Laughing cause her female punches so week “Look we have to chase Lemony” and using my Level 13 V.F.D pass I summen a turbo segway “Now hop on every one we have to get the sugar bowl once and for all.”

**CALEB:** (Yes it did stop being a cunt, the womans part you hate so much haha) I watch as Klos punching lands hard blows on Farmers face, he tears up a lot screaching “STOP STOP IT HURTS” I smirk what a bitch, hurting by a womans punch. Hay Hay get up - crying of course - he pull out his fake VFD card and thinks he summons a segway but knowing he thinking it feeling bad for him I summon it making him believe it him that does it. He sqees with glee thinking he compitent, we hop on but he is so fucking large thers no room for Klo unless she goes in Hays tummy. 

**CHLOE:** (Ummmm, that’s fine, Rebecca and I might just go grab some dinner at Chick-fil-A while you boys keep this going for now.)

**CALEB: ** (Yeah thinking thats for the best - Rebecca you better not fall in love with Chloe too like Hayden :(()

**HAYDEN:** (Wtf I dont fucking love Chloe)

**CALEB: ** (Yeah we now Hay Hay you like dick and that is Calvin throo and throo, maybe if Chloe got a strap on haha) 

**CHLOE:** (Haha, yeah, the gym teacher told us all about Calvin. Whatever, we’re out.)


	6. MASTERMIND REVEALED

**HAYDEN:** (Bye bitch, you really gonna hang out with these bitch Rebeca.)

**REBECCA: ** (Hayden you are my friend but so are Chloe and Caleb! If you ever want to hang out just let me know ok! I guess my time here is done for now just let me know when you want me to come back I think I had a good time.)

**HAYDEN:** (Bye bye. Caleb I hope your know Rebeca deserve a much more good man then you cause you treat her like shit even tho shes one of the only real girls in the world. Look how shes nice and respect to every one and you just act horrible and sexist to her.) Now chasing after Lemony were going out to the nearby beach which is called Briney beach where theres alot of fog and its mustier then a vag with a yeast affliction, Lemony painting and out of breathe by the coast we get up to him and getting my weapons ready “gigs up bitch, hand over the suger bowl.”

**CALEB: ** (Rebecca get all the pleasure she need from me now that shes gone I can say we have had lots of sex and she loves it and some times in my mind i imagine stabbing you and it makes me harder) Suddenley, shooting lemony in the face the sugar bowl is pick up by another - Mr Poe. “Mr Poe!” I scream, he is a good guy on are side. “Hahahaha fools! I am not a good guy, I make the ophans go to all sorts of bad places, bring it on” The main villain seems tough, as he ripping his shirt off reveels a six pack and I think hay hay may be too distract to fight by this. 

**HAYDEN:** (This is not true at all you little perv you are clearly obsess with me being arouse and have boner and that sort of thing? So maybe its not me whose gay but YOUR gay??? Think about it some time maybe youll be suprise, maybe your gayness is why you hate Rebeca so much but just a theory…) Peering over at Calebs croutch I can see his sporting a massive election clear as fucking day, typical of this dudes pretending to be straight when their so far in the closest they never have a chance of getting out. Mr Poe clearly noticing this starts cackling and pointing at Calebs between legs area then shoots him there killing the boner in a instant. Guess thats one hot dog covered with ketchup. “You monster!” I say to Mr poe secretly holding back giggles “now hand over the bowl this instant”.

**CALEB: ** Wonder why Hay is staring at my critch? I think to myself, because I am not hard it is just that big always, seeing mister poe staring too these are two fags dammit but I get an idea. Pulling my gun out, I pull the trigger it is not really a gun but a cloning device - now I am a clone and my clone get shot in the peepee but I am really ok. Now I am allowed to roam freely in time, I peter tap Hay Hay fast but I dont think it hit way too small, then wisper to Mr. Poe “Hey I think he likes you” and thinking some one as f***** fugly as Hay like him - his confidence plummeting and his attack and defense dropping dramatic. THe fight should be eay now. 

**HAYDEN:** (This retcon is so contrive are you sirious) Even though my you know what is a plenty big target Caleb still manages to miss as Mr Poe growls into his ear prepping a knife “You fool, do you honesty think you can stop me with such cheep party tricks” then slashing at his penis the penis is cut by the knife, now Caleb is circumsize (assuming he isnt already, not that I really care but you can clarify if you want, dont really care though) Now this gay kid is bleeding by the dick like a girl on her period haha. How pathetic is that so Mr. Poe shoves him to the ground but rushing up i dick Mr Poe across the face and hes out for the count instantly.

**CALEB: ** (I am circumsized - so there for that whole paragraph connot be true and didnt happen) Going back where none of the prevous happen, I see Mr. Poe brandiche a nife and quick my reflexes kick the nife out of his hand - it sinks into Hay Hay him sqeeches but his fat blocks it mostly hes fine that bitch. Mr Poe - shocked - gets sucker kicked back dropping the sugar bowl which I catched with easy reflexes. God, I wish that damn farmer can just hang himself with that rope he got already which is why I think he got it in the irst place. 


	7. RETURN TO BASE

**HAYDEN: **(Why your telling me about your dick gay much.) Now Mr Poe laughing is taken no damidge at all and suddenly evil jets swoop down with a rope latter so snagging to the rope Mr Poe cuckled “You fools, you will never receave the sugar bowl from my new organization, the Evil Bankers of America.” So going away Mr Poe is now gone and with no choice I used my Level 15 V.F.D pass to warp us back to the island base. Calebs croutch still bleeding and how pathetic is that but it seems well have to do another mission to get back the suger bowl another day. Ishmeal and Count olaf walking up to us dis-appointed but understanding. “By the way we deported Shana” they say revealing Shana is now stranded in Wuarez Mexico. Nice.

**CHLOE:** (Well, we’re back from Chick-fil-A; it was quite wholesome.)

**CALEB: **(Hey Hayden, again I have the sugar bowl and my critch is not bleeding? Idot, glad you had fun Klo) Hayden, not smart enough to see I caughtched the sugar bowl from Mr. Poe, is suprised when I pull it out. “Actually Olaf I got it” and he gleams, I feel my pass level up to 20 man I am high up in the orgo now. Olaf slaps Hay for being un-observent, and 10 levels are demerrited but he was actually only at 11 so now he is at 1 - one level away from being kiced out (seriouslty watch it Hayden this means you canr RP any more if you reach 0). While Hayden is worried, I am being congratsed and a party is prepared in my honores. But however, Mr. Poe did escape but at least that filth Lemony got a bullet to the brian. 

**HAYDEN:** (Rebeca please make him stop also he says you and him have alot of sex while your gone so dont you think hes lying much.) Tapping my on the soldier Count olaf wispers “sorry we are really trying to make him fill accepted he doesnt know hes retarded but we keep it secret” and revealing my shiny new Level 30 card I smile pocketing knowing who the true brains of the operation is as Caleb eats a fucking Wal Mart cake not even realising his crouch still bleeds.

**CALEB:** All the wile, Olaf still winking at me I have a head set hearing all he says so I can pretened I am in the dark but all know I am not and am in the loop, just to keep this incel bait happy. Olaf snicker, as Hayden worship his “level 30 card like its calvin’s dick but is really just Olaf Walgreens re-ward card but the nearest Walgreens is hundreds miles away haha. Hay runs up to me “LOOK AT ME LEVEL 30 CARD” and I pat him on greasy excuse for head. “Good job Farmer, could not have done it wothout youre help” and we all laugh, me especially be-cause I know he done jack shit in the mission. 

**HAYDEN:** (Rebeca please keep your boy friend under controls!)

**CHLOE:** (God, glad to see this has gone absolutely nowhere.) Suddenly, striding up wearing a two-piece bikini, with just an appropriate amount of coverage, came Agent Klo, who was a member of this part of V.F.D the entire time. “So, boys, I see you made it back? I sure hope that mysterious trader didn’t follow us here, either.” Provided that she was hiding in the nearby jungle, staring us down, I didn’t even realize the mysterious Vanessa was right behind us…

**REBECCA: ** (Hey guys! Made it home safe, and Hayden it is best I dont tell Caleb what to do he does not like it one bit!) Meanwhile, from the shadows of the island unbeknownst to everyone was Vanessa the spy, knowing she needed to complete her objective at once but how could she? She just decided to sit back and listen, but her head set ratlled with Mr. Poes voice. “Vannessa! What are you waiting for!” But she turned it off and slunk further into the shadows, a silent tear runs down face.   
**HAYDEN:** “So” Olaf walking up slaps Caleb really hard on his back and he fell over, “oops that was a total accidental, hope you forgive me” sending a wink my way I know Olafs really got my back this hole time and that the suppose “Walgreens card” is just disgise to look that way and in realty this was a Level 32 member card given me special files access and even lets me go to the V.F.D brothel meaning my actual V Cards not sticking round much longer. (Unlike Caleb) “Now in the next episode your gonna go to a mysterious location that Mr Poes been operating out of to defeat him once and for all”.


	8. POES HIDDEN BASE

**CHLOE:** (Ooh, wonder where  _ that’s _ going to be. :/ )

**HAYDEN:** (Wait Im gonna revel it soon.)

**CALEB: ** (Hey Rebecca maybe make youre character do something interesting haha? And ok whatever Hay Hay) Feeling on my back, Olaf slapped me yeah but he really injected me with a special serum, giving me the power to trans-form into any animal I desire but he did not want hayden to be jealous. We had it all planned out haha, also Hayden is al ready a pig so not like he can change lol. Also, on my back is a note that says “Mr. Poe is operating out of the waffle house” Oh god. I thought. Again? That place… that place… And I shudder, knowing that the mysterious location is a WAFFLE HOUSE and not another place. 

**CHLOE:** (Come on, isn’t a Waffle House a lame place for a villain? No offense.)

**HAYDEN:** (Yeah thats fuckign stupid Caleb beside I had something in mind you know so retcon it and im pick something else quick. Last time Waffle house appears in a Calebs story i get fucking murdered there.)

**CHLOE:** (Uh, I was just kidding, yeah. Waffle House is fine.)

**HAYDEN:** (Fucking bitch)

**REBECCA: ** (I personally like Waffle House! Its creative! Plus, Caleb does have a history there you guys don’t understand, not my place to say though.) Vanessa, typing the coordinates in to her phone, plans to intercept them. Reaching out of the shadows if only to touch Caleb, she decides against it, though she feels love coursing hard and cannot bear to poison him like she was told to. 

**CALEB: ** (Ok yeah that was a bit better, and Hayden you fucking deserving every bit of that murder scene haha)

**HAYDEN:** (Well your murder in my story was even better lol.)

**CALEB: ** (Wait I stopped reding you fucking murdered me in that pieceof incel fucking trash? Im going back wtf dude not cool it better be good or were have a fucking problem)

**CHLOE:** (Yeah, he did. Don’t worry. He killed me, too. And I wish I could say that’s the last time some deranged maniac killed me in their shitty fanfiction.)

**HAYDEN:** (O.k lets not be immature Im calling break now no need for us to fight for the last word again Caleb.... Bye Rebeca :) see you)

**REBECCA: ** (Bye Hayden! See you tonight Caleb)

**CALEB: ** (Lets break guys good working today mostly though some of us need to chill out Hay Hay any more posted after this getting kicked from the story)


End file.
